


Arrangements

by aldiara



Category: Downton Abbey, Parade's End - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Drabble Day 2012, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sylvia Tietjens and Sir Richard Carlisle bond.</p>
<p>Written for the "Elopement" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/8483.html">Drabble Day 2012</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrangements

Sir Richard didn't approve of smoking in bed, but that was, Sylvia thought, so far the only thing that spoke against him. (Besides, one forgave a man much if he was filthy rich and fucked well.)

She leaned against the window as she took a drag. "So she abandoned you for true love?" she resumed their pre-shag conversation. "My, what a perfect bore."

He shrugged, openly appreciating the view of her slipping robe. "It seems we have a lot in common."

His smile was shrewd and unsentimental, and Sylvia rather liked it. She smiled back.

"Perhaps we do at that."


End file.
